


God in a man skin

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [37]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, Mythology References, RanTober2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] —Hagamos un trato, bestia —dijo el Rey con un tono prepotente extendiendo una mano hacia él—. Tu y tus tierras serán míos y el resto de tus… amigos podrán vivir. [...]
Relationships: George III of the United Kingdom/George Washington
Series: RanTober [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147283
Kudos: 4





	God in a man skin

**Author's Note:**

> Imaginemos que aún es 7 de octubre, solo imaginemoslo
> 
> Día 7 - Marte
> 
> Advertencia: AU Mitológico

**God in a man skin**

El Rey George III no era un hombre conocido por su piedad, mucho menos para las criaturas del nuevo mundo al que llama bestias y cuyas tierras está dispuesto a robar y convertir en suyas sin importar cuántas vidas inglesas deba sacrificar en el proceso para deshacerse de las criaturas míticas que habitaban el lugar. Había enviado batallón tras batallón para acabar con ellos, enojándose cada vez más ante los reportes que llegaban de regreso a la corona sobre la resiliencia de las bestias guiadas por una tenaz criatura que se negaba a permitir la masacre.

Contra toda renuencia de sus consejeros el Rey George decidió tomar el siguiente barco a este nuevo mundo, deshacerse con sus propias manos del líder de las criaturas y tomar finalmente sus tierras. Luego de largos meses de viaje el Rey estaba preparado para muchas cosas al enfrentarse a este líder, una criatura fuerte y poderosa que sus hombres habían descrito como un Dios en una piel de hombre; al bajar del barco estaba seguro de que sentiría repulsión, caminando hacia el campo de batalla sabía que se llenaría de sed de sangre y que no dudaría en matarlo.

Sin embargo, una vez sus ojos se posaron en las criaturas que ya los estaban esperando listos para la batalla identificó de inmediato al líder y sintió de todo menos repulsión. Tal como dijeron sus hombres parecía un Dios en la tierra, de tez clara casi dorada bajo la luz del sol para su completa sorpresa y brillante cabello rojo, largo hasta los hombros y espeso; sus ojos brillaban de forma sobrenatural revelando su verdadera naturaleza y era evidente que no estaba para nada feliz de tenerlos nuevamente frente a él.

En ese instante el Rey George supo que _debía_ tenerlo, poseerlo y destruirlo de formas completamente diferentes a las que había planeado cuando dejó Inglaterra; guiado por un deseo primitivo se acercó a las criaturas alzando sus manos en una falsa señal de paz. Luego de dudarlo unos segundos el líder se acercó también, tal vez esperando acabar con la masacre de una forma más pacifica, _patético._

—Hagamos un trato, bestia —dijo el Rey con un tono prepotente extendiendo una mano hacia él—. Tu y tus tierras serán míos y el resto de tus… amigos podrán vivir.

La criatura lo miró frunciendo el ceño, el desdén y la desconfianza evidente en sus ojos, pero pronto sus facciones se relajaron antes de tomar la mano del Rey dando un fuerte apretón. Por un segundo una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del hombre solo para desaparecer rápidamente cuando la criatura lo jaló con fuerza pegándolo a su pecho y bajando su cabeza para estar a su altura.

—No somos bestias, así como tú no eres un Rey —su voz era profunda y peligrosa, enviando un estremecimiento por el cuerpo del Rey con cada palabra que salía de su boca—, pero tienes a Marte en tus ojos. Si cumples con tu palabra, será divertido ver quién sucumbirá ante quién, _su Majestad_.

Con esas palabras ambos cerraron un trato del que, a veces, el Rey George III se arrepentía, aunque más veces lo disfrutaba. Tal y como había dicho la bestia, _George_ , resultaba divertido ver quién sucumbía primero al otro; nadie jamás le hizo admitir que él lo hizo la mayor parte del tiempo, por supuesto.


End file.
